A solid state lighting device (SSL) is a semiconductor light source and is typically used in a variety of lighting applications such as indicator lamps, accent lighting, general illumination, and color changing in the entertainment industry. Examples of SSL devices include low power light emitting diodes (LEDs), Organic LEDs (OLEDs), and high power LEDs (PLEDs). The application of such devices often requires dimming or control in such a manner to mitigate flicker effects and provide a visually appealing change in light intensity or smooth dimming performance. However, the human eye can perceive abrupt changes in intensity levels for changes as small as 1% and particularly at low intensity levels. This phenomenon is known as flicker.
Therefore, it is provided a method and system for controlling SSL devices using dithering.